To fabricate a flexible display, many display components have been developed to use organic materials, such as organic light emitting layers, organic passivation layers and polymer substrates as flexible substrates. However, it is difficult to replace metal traces of the display with an organic material, because electrical conductivity of the organic material is not as high as the metal traces. The metal traces may be broken or disconnected when a display panel is bent, because the metal traces have a fracture strain limit of about 1%. Some other components still use silicon nitride, which may also be susceptible to cracking. Therefore, it is desirable to have display components to be bendable or flexible.